Just Like That
by Liaryn
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Juste Like That, écrit par weirdgrammar. Si quelqu'un demandait à Sakurai comment il pouvait supporter le harcèlement sauvage exercé par Aomine ; très probablement il aurait bégayé, aurait présenté énormément d'excuses, et aurait mordu sa langue accidentellement à la recherche d'une réponse juste. Bien que, au fond, la réponse est simple. Il l'ignorait.
1. Disclaimers

**Disclaimer**

Kuroko no Basuke appartient à Fujimaki-sensei et toutes les références utilisées ici appartiennent à leur propriétaire respectif. L'intrigue appartient à weirdgrammar. Je ne possède que la traduction. Touts droits réservés.

_Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei and any reference used here belong to their respective owner. The plot belongs to weirdgrammar. I own only the translation._

**Résumé**

Si quelqu'un demandait à Sakurai comment il pouvait supporter le harcèlement sauvage exercé par Aomine ; très probablement il aurait bégayé, aurait présenté énormément d'excuses, et aurait mordu sa langue accidentellement à la recherche d'une réponse juste. Bien que, au fond, la réponse est simple.

Il l'ignorait.

_If someone asks Sakurai how he could stand with Aomine's harassment whose is borderline bad boy and wild, most probably he'd stutter, apologize tremendously, and accidentally bite his own tongue looking for a right answer. Though, deep down, the answer is simple; he ignores it._

**Mots de l'auteure original**

_"Suddenly got the urge to write this pair, even though I'm not a AoSaku shipper. Guess I wanted to abuse Sakurai's cuteness, that's all."_

« J'ai soudainement eu l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple, même si je ne suis pas fan du AoSaku. Je suppose que j'ai voulu abuser du charme de Sakurai, c'est tout. »

**Mots de la traductrice**

J'ai traduit cette fiction, parce que j'adore ce couple ! Je repeuplerais le monde des fictions d'AoSaku ! Et je suis fière de poster la seconde fiction sur ce couple !

_I translated this fiction, because I love this couple! I will repopulate the world of fictions of AoSaku! And I am proud to post the second fiction about this couple!_


	2. Story

« Hé, Ryou. »

Lorsqu'il entendit cette voix si particulière, puissante et tellement familière derrière lui, il s'exécuta. C'était devenu une habitude. Ryou ne réfléchissait pas, et son corps se mouvait de son propre gré. Il avait des mains fines, presque féminines qui pouvaient lancer un ballon de basket avec une grande précision. Il plongea ses mains dans son sac et une fois que la douceur du tissu frôla ses doigts, il ressorti le paquet de son sac.

Il s'agissait d'un bentô maison enveloppé dans un tissu bleu foncé, spécialement conçu pour Aomine Daiki. Et il l'avait fait avec beaucoup d'attention, comme à chaque fois qu'il en réalisait un pour lui.

Le brun se retourna vers la table derrière son siège et plaça le bentô sur celle-ci avec un léger bruit sourd tout en gardant la tête baissée. Il porta son regard vers celui aux yeux nocturnes. Aomine ne dit rien. Son attitude paresseuse n'avait pas changée, son dos incliné sur la chaise, ses jambes allongées sous la table, ses mains toujours plongées à l'intérieur de ses poches.

Ces yeux nocturnes qui sont à la recherche des siens avec un regard intense. Ces yeux tellement hypnotisant. Sakurai avait l'impression de s'y noyer. De se noyer dans ce regard pénétrant. C'était une sensation vraiment gênante.

Avec des excuses prononcées à voix basse, Sakurai détourne son regard sur ses genoux, devenus très intéressants, ses mains moites serrant son pantalon d'uniforme fermement.

« Hé. »

De nouveau, la voix d'Aomine retentit, tout près de ses oreilles. Ses lèvres remuèrent pour murmurer des excuses, mais Aomine le coupa rapidement avec une question.

«Où est le tiens ? »

Oh.

_Oh._

« Ah ! »

Sakurai prit dans son sac, son bentô entouré d'une pièce de tissu ornée de poissons. Il se leva, le présenta à Aomine, accrocha son sac à son siège, puis alla timidement à sa place de nouveau, jouant avec ses pouces, mordant sa joue intérieur nerveusement.

Il entendit Aomine ricaner et le vit se balancer d'avant en arrière sur son siège. Le nœud qui emballait le bentô qu'il avait fait pour Aomine se dénoua, le couvercle s'ouvrit, et Sakurai enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules à la fois nerveux et inquiet lorsque Aomine souhaita « Bon appétit » de sa voix grave.

Celui-ci saisit de petits morceaux de viande entre ses baguettes. Le cœur de Sakurai battait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Aomine le regardait, les baguettes à mi-chemin du bentô et la dite viande dans son antre buccale.

« Ça à bon goût », dit-il, détendu. « Tu devrais manger le tiens aussi, ou je vais le manger pour toi. »

Une vague de soulagement le traversa suite aux deux remarques et au ton calme d'Aomine. Il sentit ses mains plus légères lorsqu'il prit ses baguettes. Son bentô avait un goût légèrement meilleur à l'écoute de la voix sourde d'Aomine se plaignant de leurs devoirs.

* * *

Si quelqu'un demandait à Sakurai comment il pouvait supporter le harcèlement sauvage exercé par Aomine très probablement il aurait bégayé, aurait présenté énormément d'excuses, et aurait mordu sa langue accidentellement à la recherche d'une réponse juste. Bien que, au fond, la réponse est simple.

Il l'ignorait.

Non, il essaye d'ignorer Aomine et son harcèlement même s'il doutait qu'il pourrait poussez Aomine à s'arrêter un jour. Il mentirait si il disait « C'est tellement facile en fait ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire est ... »

Ce n'est pas facile du tout.

Il lui a fallut des mois, des dizaines de matchs, à la fois officiels et non officiels, le soutient de ses amis (Sa famille ne le sait pas mais Aomine-san est_ vraiment _effrayant), une montagne de livres autodidactes, et une grande endurance pour s'habituer à l'harcèlement de Aomine.

Momoi lui avait dit qu'il était un saint, à écouter Aomine pleurnicher sur ses devoirs, faire ceux-ci, cuisiner le bentô d'Aomine, s'excuser auprès de Wakamatsu-senpai pour lui et en son nom, inventer un prétexte pour Aomine à chaque fois que son capitaine découvre qu'il sèche les entraînements, et bien d'autres choses.

Cependant, Sakurai n'a jamais songé qu'il pourrait être un saint. Au moins pas lorsqu'il commence à trouver ce genre de choses agréables, en ayant Aomine constamment sur lui. Au lieu de cela, il pense qu'il est un imbécile parce qu'il ne le réalise seulement lorsque Momoi le souligne.

Depuis lors, Sakurai prit conscience de ses sentiments à l'égard Aomine.

* * *

Aomine est arrogant.

Il le sait. Aomine le sait également. Et il sait qu'Aomine sait qu'il sait.

Toutefois, Sakurai ne fait jamais de commentaires à ce sujet, pas plus qu'il ne réprimande Aomine pour ça comme le font Wakamatsu-senpai et Momoi.

Franchement, il pourrait, au moins, parler mal à Aomine ou le consigner par écrit quelque part s'il le souhaite. Toutefois, ces mots ne sont jamais sortis de sa bouche parce qu'Aomine lui accorde sa confiance, une confiance dont il prend soin.

Sa poitrine se soulève à chaque fois qu'il voit Aomine traverser si facilement le terrain et dunker dans le ballon avec une telle aisance. Puis il entend le sifflement de l'arbitre annonçant un nouveau score pour Touhou.

À cause de son arrogance, Aomine lui semble distant, même si il est là, debout, juste en face de lui. Lorsque Sakurai soulève sa main pour toucher le dos d'Aomine, il disparaît et Sakurai n'attrape que du vide.

A l'intérieur, il espère qu'Aomine est toujours là.

A côté de lui, notamment.

Mais cela semble impossible.

* * *

Ryou était déterminé à faire venir Aomine à l'entrainement, cette fois-ci. Sakurai marcha rapidement, offrant de temps en temps des excuses confuses lorsqu'il heurtait d'autres étudiants sur le chemin du toit où Aomine était sûrement en train de faire sa sieste.

Il resta cloué sur place une fois qu'il eu atteint la porte. Les bras tremblants, les poings en sueur, et avec une profonde respiration, Sakurai ouvrit la porte d'acier. Le vent chaud de l'été lui couvrant les joues. Sakurai détourna son regard vers le réservoir d'eau.

Aomine-san devrait être ici.

Sa peau le brûla lorsqu'il toucha l'échelon et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'acier avait chauffé mais Sakurai choisit d'ignorer la douleur. Avec précaution, il grimpa sur l'échelle d'acier, et s'arrêta une fois qu'il aperçu Aomine étendu sur le réservoir, les mains croisées derrière la tête, les yeux fermés.

Il resta stupéfait sur l'échelle à la vue d'Aomine devant lui. Il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil, l'aura menaçante habituelle s'était envolée, et sur coup, Sakurai eu l'envie de caresser son visage.

Un grognement le ramena à la réalité. Sakurai se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir oublié la chose pour laquelle il était venu ici.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Aomine-san… » Commença Sakurai en bégayant « Mais… mais, s'il- s'il te plaît vient à l'entrainement. »

Il regarda Aomine ouvrir paresseusement les yeux, tourner mollement sa tête vers lui avec un de ses bras plié sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Aomine le fusilla du regard.

Ryou déglutit. « Dé- désolé. Je n'avais pas… l'intention de… Je suis désolé… »

Merde. Et il se juge prêt à faire face à Aomine...

Aomine poussa un long soupir. « Ouai… »

Cette voix rauque ! Il fut pris de frissons et relâcha inconsciemment son emprise sur l'échelle. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il perdit l'équilibre et la gravité l'entraîna vers le sol, agitant ses mains frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Cependant, deux bras fort entourèrent ses épaules. Il attrapa par réflexe l'échelle de nouveau, reprenant son équilibre en expirant âprement.

Une bouffées de chaleur apparue sur ses joues et il aperçut le visage d'Aomine tellement paniqué et si proche, à quelques centimètres de lui. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérant furieusement.

La chaleur d'Aomine, le souffle d'Aomine, l'odeur d'Aomine. Tout cela le rendait fou. Il se sentit étourdi et la terre commença à tourner autour de lui. Il était exaspérant. Il se perdait dans son propre monde.

Un cri d'Aomine l'arracha à la réalité et il cligna des yeux nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?! » Hurla à nouveau Aomine. « Tu veux mourir prématurément?!  
- Je suis… Je suis désolé, Aomine-san ! Je ne sais pas, c'est juste… Je suis désolé !  
-Tu peux te garder en vie avec tes propres moyens maintenant ?  
- Oui, Aomine-san. Ah…! Je suis vraiment désolé !  
-Promets-moi de ne pas tomber si je te laisse partir. »

Ces mots… Son cœur lui hurle de rester à l'intérieur des bras d'Aomine, de ne jamais s'en aller, mais il lui répondit avec d'autres mots.

« Oui, Aomine-san. Je te le promets. Excuses-moi, je suis désolé…  
-Peu importe. » dit-il en reprenant sa posture initiale pour faire une sieste.

Sakurai fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolé, mais Aomine-san, et l'entrainement ?  
- Nan, je reste. » répliqua Aomine, en lui tournant le dos.

Sakurai soupira. Aomine-san est sans espoir. Sakurai redescendit l'échelle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Au dernier échelon, il entend Aomine le rappeler.

« Oui, Aomine-san ?  
- Ne trébuches pas dans les escaliers, je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de toi après. »

Il réduisit ses espoirs à néant. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Sakurai sortit du toit. Il courut dans les couloirs pour arriver au gymnase, donna à son capitaine une piètre excuse pour arriver en retard, passa mollement le ballon et marqua trois points jusqu'à ce que l'entrainement se termine, répondit à la question de Susa-senpai avec seulement un mot et un signe de tête, avala une grande gorgée d'eau sans dire un mot, salua au loin ses coéquipiers, alla directement chez lui, et se jeta enfin sur son lit.

Son cœur l'a fait souffrir toute la journée.

* * *

Sakurai hésite entre être triste et être heureux.

Touhou a perdu contre Seirin. Pire encore, c'était leur premier match de la Winter Cup.

Sakurai ressent une douleur qui serre sa poitrine à la vue des poches sous les yeux de son senpai, bien qu'Imayoshi-san fasse de son mieux pour les masquer. Il observe amèrement Imayoshi-san passer le flambeau à Wakamatsu-senpai, qui hésite à l'accepter.

Ses yeux scrutèrent le vestiaire soigneusement, mais il ne vit aucun signe d'Aomine. _Peut-être, qu'Aomine-san est parti quelque part pour se rafraichir_, pensa-t-il. Il soupira. Ses épaules sont lourdes, son sac lui pèse, et ses pas vers l'entrée du stade sont lents.

Il était triste.

Sakurai aurait souhaité qu'Aomine soit là pour le réconforter. Mais à en juger par la situation, il doute qu'Aomine puisse consoler qui que ce soit.

Le lendemain du match, Sakurai se sentit heureux.

Aomine vint à l'entrainement, à l'improviste ce soir là. Avec une paire de chaussures neuves, même.

Bien sûr, lui et toute l'équipe furent prit de cour. Il ne croyait presque pas que celui qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de gym était en réalité Aomine Daiki, qu'il pense que c'est vraiment Aomine. Pas n'importe quel Aomine, mais son Aomine-san. Il s'en rendit compte quand Aomine ramassa la balle et lui cria dessus plutôt paresseusement.

Il se tourna vers Momoi au coin de la cour, et son petit clin d'œil confirma ses doutes.

Ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'avança en direction d'Aomine, poussant des excuses à haute voix, levant la main, et gesticulant pour réceptionner le ballon.

Et juste comme ça, Aomine lui passa le ballon.

Et ça le rendit si foutrement heureux qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

Bien qu'il fût conscient que la connaissance de Kagami et Kuroko étant la principale raison derrière le changement violent d'Aomine.

Pas son équipe.

Certainement pas lui.

* * *

Ryou s'étonne de voir à quel point Aomine est de plus en plus présent dans sa vie.

Après le cours de chimie en laboratoire et le cours de gym, Ryou se rendit sur le toit en compagnie d'Aomine afin qu'ils puissent profiter de leur déjeuner sans être dérangé par Momoi -elle adore les pousser à avaler sa cuisine horrible, et croyez-le cher Dieu de la nourriture, l'odeur seule lui donne la nausée.

L'aura menaçante d'Aomine est de moins en moins présente chaque jour et ils passent leur temps ensemble. Sakurai constate qu'Aomine est de plus en plus chaleureux.

Aomine-san a toujours sa mine renfrognée, mais lorsqu'ils se mettent à parler de basket-ball, évidemment, l'expression de son visage bronzé est remplacée par un bonheur subtil, que Sakurai parvient à attraper.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir se retrouver assis avec Aomine-san, en écoutant ses histoires idiotes, pourtant c'est le cas désormais.

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner sur le toit à nouveau malgré le léger froid. L'hiver approche plus en plus.

Le corps de Sakurai est encore endolori à cause de l'entrainement d'hier. Wakamatsu-senpai ou doit-il l'appeler Wakamatsu-san ? Ou le capitaine ? Sa peut sembler étrange qu'il soit un tyran, même s'il est moins autoritaire qu'Imayoshi-san.

Aomine semble détendu, ses muscles fléchissent sans problèmes alors qu'il mange nonchalamment la saucisse en forme de pieuvre dans sa bouche tout en parlant de basket-ball. Il sait qu'Aomine est un monstre, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement envieux du corps et de l'endurance d'Aomine alors qu'il est tout endolori.

Bientôt, ils finissent de manger. Il songe à leurs devoirs donnés par son professeur d'anglais quand Aomine appuie soudainement ses mains et s'installe sa tête sur les genoux de Sakurai.

Son corps se crispa.

Un grognement s'échappe de la bouche d'Aomine, et Sakurai retrouve sa voix, bien qu'elle soit un peu hésitante.

« Je suis désolé, d'Aomine-san, mais les cours…  
- Nan. Je veux faire une sieste ici, répondit Aomine, les yeux fermés.  
- Je suis désolé, mais là, je dois partir alors tu peux…  
- Non, je reste ici. J'ai besoin d'un oreiller, et tes genoux sont incroyablement doux. »

Aomine sourit, avec le genre de sourire qui lui fait perdre ses moyens. « Bel oreiller. »

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, Sakurai déposa son bentô à côté de lui. Aomine s'est endormi. Il laissa traîner son regard sur les traits d'Aomine, le long de ses pommettes saillantes, le long de ses cils bleu marine, le long de son nez, le long de sa mâchoire, et finalement ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Aomine.

Si fines, et tellement tentantes…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, un étrange sentiment, le traversa et Sakurai entrouvrit ses lèvres pour fournir de l'oxygène pour son pauvre cœur. Sakurai ne réfléchissait pas, il se rapprochait de plus en plus près.

Jusqu'à ce que Aomine ouvre les yeux, ceux yeux hypnotisant rencontrant les siens, si proche et si clair que Sakurai pouvait voir son propre reflet dans les iris de son homologue. Il se recula rapidement, mais une main posée sur sa nuque le retient.

« C'est de ta faute ... » marmonna Aomine âprement, et l'instant d'après, Sakurai ne pu brusquement plus respirer. Quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer, son nez effleurant quelque chose de chaud. Il ressentit une sensation bizarre, étrange, ressentant des picotements sur les lèvres. Il tente de se concentrer sur la sensation, la formation d'une pensée cohérente dans son esprit.

Aomine-san était en train de l'embrasser.

Ça le dépassait. Il n'arrivait pas penser à ce qu'il devrait faire, et resta abasourdi. Devait-il repousser Aomine ? Ou devrait-il-

Une morsure douce sur sa lèvre inférieure le surpris, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche.

Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise idée ? Il était perdu.

Quelque chose de chaud et humide se glissa à l'intérieur, longeant ses dents, s'enchevêtrant avec sa langue. Sakurai sortit de sa transe. C'est la langue d'Aomine-san. Il pouvait sentir le goût épicé, salé et aigre de son bentô maison confondu avec goût unique d'Aomine. Aomine plongea sa main dans les cheveux de Sakurai, le rapprochant de lui, et Sakurai n'a pu retenir un léger gémissement.

Il pensa que sa plainte a du déclencher quelque chose chez qu'Aomine puisque le baiser devint plus féroce. Il commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

C'était avant qu'Aomine se détache de lui.

Aomine se hissa en position assise, gardant ainsi Ryou dans ses bras. Sakurai pensa qu'il devait être horrible maintenant, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage rouge, un filet de salive ses lèvres meurtries désormais, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne serais-ce que regarder Aomine.

Aomine ne lui laisse pas le choix, en soulevant son menton entre son pouce et son index tanné. Il ricane. « Adorable, ça me donne encore envie de t'embrasser. »

Il couvrit immédiatement sa bouche avec ses mains, des rivières de larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Son cœur grondait. Trop de questions restent coincées dans sa tête. Pourquoi Aomine-san avait-il fait ça ?!

Sakurai aperçut Aomine froncer les sourcils. Des doigts bronzés longèrent sa joue.

« Hé, je te dégoûte ? »

Aomine-san le dégoûterait ?! Non ! Sakurai secoua furieusement la tête, ses mains toujours plaquées sur sa bouche.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux et murmura des excuses. Sakurai baissa la tête, les joues rouges. C'est tellement embarrassant, Aomine-san s'est allongé sur ses genoux, et l'embrassé.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu n'as pas aimé le baiser ?  
- Si, j'ai… Apprécié. »

Aomine soupira.

«Alors, tu ne devrais pas avoir l'air aussi déprimé.  
- Je suis désolé, Aomine-san… C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Je regrette mais, je ne comprends pas ! , Répondit-il.  
- La réponse est simple, non ? Tu me plais. »

Tout en répondant d'une manière aussi désinvolte, Aomine amena sa tête près de la sienne. A ce moment, Ryou ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que son cœur battant et la voix rauque d'Aomine. Il le vit alors pencher la tête sur le côté, en fredonnant un air, pensif.

« Non, ce n'est pas… Oh, Je t'aime ! C'est beaucoup mieux. »

S'il n'y avait pas la morsure du vent pour le lui prouver, Sakurai aurait pensé qu'il était en plein rêve. Ça semble tellement surréaliste d'entendre ce genre de chose de la part d'Aomine.

« Hé, tout va bien ?  
- Je regrette, mais non ! C'est juste… déroutant ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser ou dire. Je… Je suis désolé !  
- Je vais te faciliter la tâche. »

Aomine appuya son front contre le sien. Sakurai pu sentir le souffle chaud d'Aomine-san caresser ses joues et l'étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Es-tu amoureux de moi ? »

Être si près d'Aomine l'empêchait de penser. Et juste comme ça, il répondit le plus simplement du monde :

« …Oui. »

Juste comme ça, Aomine-san l'embrassa de nouveau. Et ils ne bougèrent pas, même lorsque la cloche de l'école retentie, annonçant que la pause déjeuner était finie.

* * *

Étant le petit ami d'Aomine, Sakurai se rend compte qu'il aime lui voler des baisers de temps en temps.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, ou pendant qu'ils se changent, avant et après l'entrainement, ou avant un examen - Aomine appelle cela un « baiser de bonne chance » et après celui-ci -un baiser de célébration ? Ou avant et après un match, ou alors lorsqu'ils marchent vers la classe, ou quand il s'endort accidentellement en cours.

Un jour, Aomine lui vola un baiser pendant l'entraînement.

Ça l'étonna, et bien sûr irrita Wakamatsu-san. Plus tard, quand l'entrainement prit fin, Wakamatsu tendit une embuscade à Sakurai et lui posa beaucoup de questions auxquelles il ne put répondre autre chose que « Désolé ».

Heureusement, Aomine vint le sauver, l'attirant dans ses bras et déclara sans vergogne : «Il est à moi alors dégage. ». Puis, l'entraînait loin du gymnase.

« Je suis désolé… Merci… » Dit-il.

Aomine sourit, et lui vola un autre baiser.

Il n'a jamais dit qu'il détestait ça.

* * *

« Des bonbons ou un sort… » Demanda Aomine paresseusement.

Il resta interdit n'ayant aucune idée de ce que voulait dire son petit ami, sa main tenant toujours la poignée, la moitié de son corps restant caché derrière la porte. Sakurai l'observa de haut en bas. Aomine était habillé de manière assez décontractée.

« Je suis désolé, Aomine-san, mais Halloween est déjà passé, il ya un mois, tu ne portes pas de costume et je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de bonbons à donner… »

Il ouvrit totalement la porte, flânant devant lui dans la maison - C'était une bonne chose que les parents de Ryou ne soit pas chez eux, ou bien ils l'auraient bombardé de questions. Il s'approcha ensuite de son petit-ami, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, le regardant avec un air ennuyé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de bonbons. Je suis un vampire moderne et je veux ton sang comme friandise. »

Son cœur battait furieusement, et ses jambes l'amenèrent stupidement en face d'Aomine. Sakurai glissa ses mains autour de la taille de celui-ci et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Aomine-san.

« J'espère que tu ne brilles pas lorsque tu t'expose au soleil. »

Aomine rit doucement, lui retournant son étreinte. «Si tu en doute, je vais te montrer les étincelles qui brille sur ma peau. »

Sakurai se sentait bien dans les bras chaud d'Aomine. Et il se sentit encore plus au chaud plus tard, dans la matinée bien qu'il estime que ce soit dû à sa propre montée en température étant lui-même nu dans les bras d'Aomine-san.

* * *

Noël arriva avec des lumières scintillantes et colorées ainsi qu'avec des chansons gaies. Toute l'équipe fêta Noël dans un restaurant de bœuf, et ils invitèrent leur ancien senpai. Wakamatsu-san pleurnichait au sujet de ses responsabilités, concernant l'entrainement, tandis qu'Imayoshi-san l'ignorait avec sourire en coin tout en buvant sa boisson. Susa-san bavardait avec Momoi-san, seuls.

Le restaurant était vraiment bruyant et remplit d'éclats de rires, malgré toute cette agitation Ryou vit Aomine se lever de son siège et sortir à l'extérieur.

Il sortit lui aussi, tout aussi discrètement que son petit-ami, en prenant leurs sacs respectifs.

Aomine était assit sur une balustrade, regardant le ciel et ses nuages noirâtres. Il salua Daiki en s'excusant une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur. Aomine tapota la balustrade, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Sakurai laissa échapper un rire plus ou moins étouffé. Il poussa la main d'Aomine avec le sac qu'il avait amené plus tôt. Aomine lui lança un regard perplexe.

« C'est un cadeau de Noël pour toi. »

Daiki prit le sac qu'il lui tendait décoré de magnifiques poissons bicolores.

Il s'agissait d'une écharpe tricotée.

« Tu l'as faite toi-même ?  
- Oui. Je suis désolé, c'est assez laid. »

Aomine ne dit rien. A sa grande surprise, il jeta l'écharpe autour de son cou, et l'attacha sur sa tête comme un énorme ruban. Sakurai éclata de rire en le voyant. Aomine était absolument ridicule. Un nœud comme celui-ci n'allait pas du tout avec son visage viril.

« Tu n'as pas de cadeau pour toi, alors… Je suppose que je suis ton cadeau de Noël. »

Touché, Ryou se précipite dans les bras de Daiki et enroule ses bras autour de son corps. Il sourit.

«Je l'accepte volontiers. »

La neige se mit à tomber lentement. L'étreinte autour de lui devient plus forte et plus chaude, comme si Aomine essayait de le protéger de la neige qui tombe.

Il ne lui dit pas, mais il aime vraiment la neige.

Mais, il aime encore plus être dans les bras du brun.

* * *

Une nouvelle année commence à Tokyo, les habitants renouvelant leur résolution, tout comme Aomine murmurant ses vœux au sanctuaire.

Daiki est si beau dans son kimono bleu marine, le tissu glisse doucement le long de ses bras musclés alors qu'ils joignent leurs mains ensemble et sonne la cloche, tandis qu'il est ... euh ... Simplement vêtu d'un kimono brun clair. Parfois, il se demande ce qu'il lui trouve, et il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inventer mille et une raison.

Soudainement Daiki, enlace leurs doigts et ils s'éloignent de leur équipe, Sakurai baisse la tête et continue d'avancer, excuses après excuses chaque fois qu'il heurtait d'autres personnes.

Aomine l'entraîne vers un endroit moins encombré et soupire.

« Merde, ils y a trop de gens ici. Ça me donne la nausée. »

Puis ses yeux sont attirés par un groupe de jolies filles qui rient joyeusement non loin d'eux.

Il est _un peu_ jaloux.

« Elles sont mignonnes… non ? »

Aomine se tourne vers lui avec un regard incrédule.

« Ah… Elles ? Très jolies, je suppose. »

Il eu un pincement au cœur et laissa tomber son regard sur l'herbe autour de ses pieds, ses mains serrant son kimono fermement lui font du mal.

« Mais tu es le plus mignon », chuchote Aomine dans le creux de son oreille.

Il sentit les doigts du brun effleurer son visage, l'encourageant à relever la tête vers lui. Sa poitrine se gonfle en voyant le sourire aux lèvres d'Aomine. Le genre de sourire qui lui fait rater un battement. Le sourire qu'il ne voit que quand il est avec lui.

Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

« …Je t'aime, Aomine-san. »

Juste comme ça, Aomine se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bonne année, Ryou. »


End file.
